


Animals

by CharliP1989



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/pseuds/CharliP1989
Summary: Sometimes you just have to bang the brat out of her.  Crossposted on tumblr.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Jefferson/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Animals

She had been a brat all day. She didn’t return his calls, she “forgot” to pick up the dry cleaning; if he didn’t know her, he’d have thought she just had a bad day. But no, he knew her like the back of his hand. He knew she was doing this on purpose; and oh would she pay for it.

“Babe? Thomas I’m home!” she called out, returning from work.

He emerged behind her, wrapping his hand around her neck. He pulled her flush against him and squeezed her throat gently. She gasped, rising up on her toes when he pulled up on her throat.

“I can’t wait to hear your excuses for your fuck ups today, Darlin. You’ve had quite the day,” he rasped in her ear, Southern drawl surfacing quickly.

She whined, trying desperately to grind herself into his crotch. He nudged his knee between her legs, spreading her wide. He felt her heat against his leg; she was bare under her skirt.

“No panties?” Thomas asked her, dropping one hand to her breast.

“No, Sir,” she trembled. “I got too wet thinking about you earlier today; they had to come off.”

He chuckled to himself. “Do you like this skirt?”

She nodded, “I do.”

“Well you’re going to need a new one,” He ordered, ripping the skirt straight though the seam. 

“Thomas!” She yelled, feeling the cool air hit her ass cheeks.

His palm hit hard on her left cheek and he bent her over the table. He spread her legs wide again before sheathing himself inside her, bottoming out and holding her tight against him. He normally let her adjust, let her control the pace; but not today. She was a brat and would get what she deserved.

Thomas snapped his hips with each thrust, his balls knocking against her clit. She gripped the edge of the table, crying out in pleasure.

“Please, Sir! I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls. I’m sorry I forgot things! Please let me cum!” she keened.

He smirked, speeding up his thrusts. He leaned over her shoulder, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck tenderly before nipping her earlobe. “Cum, darlin. Cum all over me like the dirty girl you are.”

She wailed as she came, knees buckling under her. Thomas caught her around the waist, holding her as he came inside her. The force of his orgasm drew another out of her. She was spent, collapsing against him, breathing heavy.

He picked her up and cradled her close, carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. She quivered in his arms, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Thomas set her gently down on the settee against the wall while he started the water in their clawfoot tub. He poured a capful of lavender bath soak in the water, letting the gentle aroma fill her senses. Turning around to look at her, he smiled when he saw the pure look of bliss on her face. He loved her more than he ever thought he could love someone; he needed her like the air that he breathed.

She smiled back at him, eyes drooping closed as she tried to keep herself upright on the seat. She loved when he fucked her like this; using her and fucking her like the animals they are. He never held back, and the sore muscles for the days after was worth it. She gladly accepted the bottle of water he held to her lips, slowly sipping the cool liquid. Everyone saw Thomas as a cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch who cared for no one; but they didn’t know him like she did. He was probably the gentlest of giants she knew. 

She let him take her blouse and bra off and lower her gently into the tub. He climbed in behind her, holding her close against his chest, kissing her temple.

“I’m sorry I ruined that skirt, baby. I’ll get you a new one,” Thomas whispered, dancing his long fingers up her leg.

She giggled, linking her fingers with his. “Oh hush. You know you liked it. But yes, I will gladly take your Black Card and go shopping.”

Thomas let out a deep laugh, hugging her close. “I love you.”

She contently smiled, eyes closing as she drifted off. “I love you too.”


End file.
